A Face From the Past
by Kates89
Summary: Danny gets caught in the rain and ends up bumping into a face from the past, what will Danny have to say to them? and will he be able to keep his cool? My response to GeorgeAndrew's challenge :)


**Okay, so this is my response to GeorgeAndrews 1 room 2 people challenge. I struggled a little bit with this and I'm pretty sure Danny is very OOC :(. But I hope you all still enjoy it :) I got Danny Messer/Sonny Sassone, the emotion of friendly/kind and to talk about the death of a loved one (I'm pretty sure it was that, or something like that but FF is being funny and I can't check for sure!)**

**I also wasn't to sure about Danny's religious belief's so I kind of just made it up :)**

The heavy rain pelted down as Danny Messer grabbed hold of the icy handle of the church door and pushed it open. He'd only been taking a short walk from his Mother's house on Staten Island to the local bodega to get her some bread and milk when the heavens open. Danny, who was only dressed in a shirt with a thin jacket over the top due to the weather being a lot nicer earlier, had decided to take refuge in the small church that he used to visit regularly as a boy until the rain eased off.

Pulling off his wet jacket he gave it a small shake before hanging it up on the coat hook that was provided in the small reception at the church. As he entered the church he ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back so it would stop dripping on to his face. Slowly walking to the front of the church, Danny sat in the front pew and looked up at the altar and the big stained glass window of Jesus. Danny had never been particularly religious, his Mum and Dad had always made him and Louie come to church every Sunday as children but that had soon stopped when Louie hit 13 and decided he could stay home on his own and after many arguments from 9-year-old Danny about how it was unfair Louie got to stay home and he didn't, Maria and Al had decided to just allow both boys to stay at home with a neighbour keeping an eye on them while they attended the Sunday morning service.

Danny drew his eyes away from the altar and began to look around the rest of the church, with its concrete pillars and numerous stain glass windows which each held a different scene from the bible, at the back was a small font where Louie, Danny and more recently Lucy had been christened. This church actually held a lot of memories for Danny but the most painful memory from this place was of the day he had to come and say goodbye to Louie for good. Danny still remembered how tough the day was, he hadn't been sure he'd get through it but with the help of the team, especially Flack and Lindsay he had. It had been a beautiful service, not many people attended just Louie's family, the team from the lab and a couple of friends that Louie had made as a teenager. None of the Tanglewood boys had shown up to which Danny was grateful for.

Danny looked back at the stain glass window that sat above the altar and wondered if Louie was up in heaven with Jesus and their Grandparents. He knew that Louie hadn't done a lot of good on his time on earth but he did right in the end, by wearing that wire he sacrificed himself to save his brother's career and to Danny that cancelled out all of the bad that Louie had ever done.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Danny was about to send his Mother a quick text to let her know where he was, when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw a face he was never expecting to see again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Danny Messer" Sonny Sassone said as he came to sit in the pew behind Danny. "Bet ya never thought you'd see me again, did ya?"

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be locked up for what you did to my brother!"

"Got out didn't I?" Sonny replied with a smirk "And your brother got everything he deserved"

Danny refused to get angry, he knew it would be the last thing that Louie would have wanted. "My brother was just trying to do good for once"

"And look where that got him? He should of known that no good deed goes unpunished"

"Louie wasn't as bad as you all thought, Sonny. He loved me and he obviously had to do what he did because of that"

"Pfft... Louie Messer didn't know the meaning of the word love"

Danny shook his head and ran his hands across his face "Louie did he ju..."

"What is that?" Sonny interrupted, pointing to the silver wedding band that sat on Danny's left finger "Danny Messer actually got married?"

Danny looked at the silver band on his finger, another reminder as to why it wasn't a good idea to get angry and nodded "Yeah, I've been married about 8 years now"

"Is she blind?" Sonny smirked.

"No she's not" Danny simply replied refusing to get pulled in by Sonny's taunts.

"Ah, must just be stupid then"

"She's a CSI Detective so she's not stupid at all"

"She must be to choose to marry you"

Danny ignored Sonny's last comment and decided to ask him a question of his own "So how long have you been out for?"

Sonny shrugged "A few weeks I guess, why?"

"No reason, just wondering" Danny replied. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Danny spoke again "You should take this opportunity as a new start in life"

"What ya mean?"

"I mean start a fresh, get out of the Tanglewood boys and make something of yourself, Sonny. Put your past behind you and start a new" Danny told him

Sonny frowned "Why are you being so nice after everything I did to your brother?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I've grown up a lot in the last few years thanks to my job and my family, they've helped to to see that people make mistakes but they also pay for them, which you did, maybe not for as long as I'd have liked you too but you have paid. I guess I also feel that people deserve second chances and maybe no ones given you one before but you've got one now, Sonny so why not take it?"

"I dunno" Sonny replied "I wouldn't even know how to start again"

"Just get help, talk to your parole officer, they'll be able to point you in the right direction" Danny replied with a smile.

Sonny shrugged "I think I'd miss the boys too much, I'm Tanglewood through and through, Danny and I think we both know that ain't gonna change."

Danny nodded knowing that Sonny was right, a tiger couldn't change his strips. "I should be off, hopefully the rain will have stopped by now"

"Okay" Sonny replied.

Danny stood up and made his way from the pew, as he walked down the aisle he swore he heard Sonny saying a prayer, apologising for all he had done.


End file.
